Luz de amor
by darkKney
Summary: Edward tiene un trágico accidente que le deja en coma, Bella alenterarse decide escribirle un poema, porque ella sabe que aunque estén lejosy no pueda pronunciar las palabras que escriba para él su corazón mandara laseñal a cuan distancia sea TH - ExB


_los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es mia._

* * *

**Luz de amor**

Bella se encuentra de viaje de negocios por unos días en Phoenix separándose con todo el dolor de su alma de su ángel, Edward. Mientras él intenta hacer la espera más llevadera en su perfecto Forks, no tan perfecto sin su amor, tiene un trágico accidente de coche, él, el siempre buen conductor había tenido un accidente, pero no se le podía culpar no era él el problemático, un borracho había chocado contra el sin haber podido evitarlo.

Ese accidente le deja en coma.

Alice la mejor amiga de Bella, y hermana de Edward, la llama con lagrimas en los ojos y escurriéndose por sus mejillas, con sollozos incontrolables saliendo de sus labios, con un gran dolor en su corazón por la falta de su otra mitad. Porque si, Alice y Edward son mellizos.

La pequeña chica sabe que lo único que puede reparar ese dolor, lo único que puede librarle de esa muerte indeseada es que Bella sea fuerte, que le hable, que este con él, porque él la necesita mas que a otro cualquiera.

Pero en el momento de saber la noticia, la mujer fuerte no esta, la mujer fuerte se derrumba y cae al suelo sin poderse levantar, a través del teléfono escucha gritos y suplicas porque sea fuerte, porque ahora ser fuerte significa sacar a su amor adelante. Bella no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar, pero al acabar la llamada y llorar por unas horas, su corazón latía cada vez mas flojo, cada vez le quedaba menos vida y tenía que hacer algo, lo sabía.

Sacando fuerza de donde no sabía que existía, de su marchito corazón, Bella se levanto y le planto cara a la situación, decidió que lo mejor era volver para estar con él, así que hablo con la gente necesaria y fue al aeropuerto, dejándolo todo por estar con él.

Estaba esperando para poder subir al avión con su destino, quedaban muchas horas para poder salir y llegar.

Estaba triste, pero nunca se lo diría al mundo, le dolía el corazón, cada vez se consumía mas, sabiendo así que el amor de su vida desaparecía un poco mas, aumentando esa sensación de vacío en su pecho. No sabía como saciar ese dolor, como hacer que desapareciera, solo quería que él regresara, que viviera.

Con la decisión de hacer todo lo posible por él, aunque sea dar su propia vida, y la poca fuerza que le queda empieza a escribir los versos que aun sabiendo que no podrá leer hasta dentro de horas, su corazón lograra entender y le dará la vida y la fuerza necesaria para los dos:

_Mi corazón palpita a gran velocidad_

_dando, a la luz, intensidad_

_mis pulmones están vacíos_

_por darle aire a los tuyos_

_mis ojos derraman lágrima tras lágrima_

_no de pena o dolor, sino de esperanza._

_Te imagino, vestido y rodeado de blanco,_

_cual ángel durmiendo en el cielo,_

_tus ojos están cerrados,_

_y tu rostro, relajado._

_Por fuera estas rodeado de blanco_

_por dentro, lo estas de negro_

_lucha con él, por ti, por mí, por los dos_

_busca esa luz que te regalo_

_la luz de mi corazón, de mi amor._

_Cuando la encuentres mantenla cerca de ti,_

_haciendo que brille, que te rodee,_

_que se apodere de ti y te saque._

_Seré fuerte para no dejarte solo_

_para luchar contigo contra el enemigo,_

_para decirte que te amo, que te añoro_

_y deseo ver tus ojos abiertos de nuevo._

_Porque si tus ojos se cierran por completo_

_mi corazón que ya no es mío,_

_será de un ángel perdido._

Al acabar de escribir esos versos los leyó una vez tras otra hasta saber que el significado de cada palabra escrita había hecho efecto en su corazón.

Entro al avión y en el camino durmió, soñando con su amado luchando por salir de unas aguas oscuras, al principio la oscuridad ganaba la batalla y cada vez desaparecía mas. Pero ella se acerco y uniéndose con él pudieron salvarse y volver a ver los colores.

Despertó con lagrimas en sus mejillas pero esta vez sabía que esas no eran de tristeza sino de alegría por saber que su amado saldría adelante, lucharían los dos juntos hasta lograrlo.

Al llegar al hospital busco la habitación para ver a su gran amor, su familia estaba allí, con caras tristes y de dolor. Al verla todos la abrazaron y lloraron, pero Bella tenía un cometido, ir con él, estar con él pasara lo que pasara, así que con decisión y cuidado aparto a sus cuñadas de su lado dedicándoles una sonrisa y desapareció por la blanca puerta.

No se dejo impresionar, entro con calma pero con decisión, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un ángel pero pese que su cara parecía estar en calma y relajación, había pequeñas señales de dolor y lucha.

Sus labios estaban apretados en una dura línea, sus mandíbulas estaban ligeramente apretadas y había una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces al ver tan frágil rostro, se acercó y cogió la mano sin agujas, sonrió al notar como todo rastro de dolor que pudiera haber se calmaba, incluso pensó ver como las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban para arriba.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, por la sensación que sus manos entrelazadas le causaban, viendo a través de sus parpados, unos ojos verdes que la miraban con agradecimiento, unos perfectos labios haciendo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Sin darse cuenta sus labios habían empezado a recitar el poema que había escrito diciendo con él todo lo que sentía.

Pero todas las sensaciones que creía imaginar se hicieron reales, un brazo se enrollo en su cintura, una perfecta voz aterciopelada había comenzado a recitar junto con ella esos versos, haciendo que al momento abriera los ojos.

Sin poder todavía reaccionar a que Edward estuviera despierto y poder salir del shock que ver sus hermosos ojos mirándola habían provocado, los labios de su esposo se habían unido a los suyos.

- gracias- dijo el ángel al separarse y mirarla a los ojos.

Con el paso de los años Edward y Bella habían aprendido a comunicarse a través del corazón y sus estados, como también habían aprendido que era bueno llorar pero tenían que ser fuertes cuando uno no estaba bien.

Edward y Bella eran el todo del otro, sus hijos eran parte de sus vidas, de sus corazones, pero no compartían esa luz que iluminaba sus vidas y decaía cuando las cosas no estaban bien, eso a lo que ellos llamaban luz de amor. La que les hacía salir de sus peores pesadillas y volver a vivir, juntos siempre juntos, o esa luz se apagaría y no volvería a existir.

* * *

_olaaa =)_

_es mi primer oneshot y me gustaria saber que piensan._

_escribi ese poema un dia por una situacion parecida a la que cuento_

_y tenia muchas ganas de ponerlo en alguna de mis historias o hacer un oneshot _

_y aqui esta..._

_espero les guste y me dejan algun review =)_

_muchas gracias por leerme ^^_

_**__kK__**  
_


End file.
